combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Coleman
Colonel Miles Coleman is a former UAF soldier, and serves as the current storyline Antagonist, unbeknownst to the player. Due to unknown reasons, he betrayed the UAF after the events of Operation: Sand Hog and joined WarCorp. The Intel obtained during the events of Desert Thunder were transmitted to him; hi-jacked from the UAF. He seems to show no compassion for his allies, which is shown in-game frequently. Coleman doesn't seem to care about your fate, as long as you "assist" him in his rise to power. Operation: Desert Thunder He guides you through the Mogadishu city; and helps you retrieve the intel (for him). While the player is busy navigating the town, Delta team realizes Coleman's true intentions too late; their plane was shot down before anyone else could realize. In the end, it turns out that it was all a ploy. Coleman purposely put you behind enemy lines to start an uproar, causing a distraction. While the enranged Mogadishu militants engaged the UAF, vital intel is transmitted to WarCorp. Faked Death In a Korean Combat Arms sequel to Sand Hog (said in the Korean Combat Arms forums), the player and his team were double-crossed as Coleman defected to the other side. Right after the player gives Coleman the intel, he and several other squad members turn on you. While you take out the traitors, he rushes through a series of areas, till he arrives at the UAF hanger. Now ordered to take Coleman out and retrieve the information (again), the remaining UAF soldiers arrive too late. In a cutscene, Coleman is seen flying away in a Warcorp helicopter. The player is given the option to use a M136 Rocket Launcher to take him out once and for all. If you miss, the remaining base area will detonate and you will fail the mission. If you manage to hit the Helicopter, another cutscene will show. Sergeant Evans will ask a fellow UAF soldier if they think they could get a lock on Coleman. He replies, "I'm on it.", and aims with an L96A1 Black-Magnum. The screen fades to black and a body is shown falling out of the Helicopter, winning the game. It seems that they "succeeded", but turns out that they had only killed a decoy; the real Coleman had managed to escape Operation: Cabin Fever Some time later, after the events of Overdose, several Warcorp agents manage to "liberate" a sample of the Infection. While the UAF double agents are fending off hordes of The Infected within the cabin, Coleman constantly updates the situation and gives advice. He manages to get the evac to arrive; just in time for them to become Infected on-board. While his goal during this mission was to get the Virus sample from them; it is currently unknown if he gets it. Trivia *The Default Male Character Template(Caucasian) is modeled after Coleman's image, or vice versa; as with many characters. *During the cutscene where the body falls out of the Helicopter, a soldier will be heard saying," What a noob". A reference to what players are called often in-game. Category:System Category:Antagonists